


A Sky Full of Stars

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dragons, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Revenge, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: The King of Krypton and his family find themselves in dire circumstances as one of their top Generals turns on them and orders an assassination. Only the King's brother may be able to help keep the young prince's safe by leaving the lands of Krypton for those outside the veil.Gotham, one of Earth's great kingdom's soon faces a tragedy of it's own and it's two young princes will have to learn how to deal with the nightmares the traumatic scene instilled in them. But can they let it go, or will the thirst for vengeance be all that keeps them going?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Comment Exchange





	1. Betrayed

Zor-El stood beneath the window of the Zod's family home, hidden between the brick and mortar of the building and the seven foot tall dwarf arborvitae. What he heard had his heart sinking into his stomach.

"Ursa, my love, Krypton shall soon be ours once Jor-El falls."

She wrapped her arms around her lover, a member of the Kryptonian military. A forbidden coupling if ever there were one. Between General and soldier within the same fleet. Not that Zor-El's brother would ever punish them for their love of one another. But what he was hearing was treasonous.

"I do hope, General, that it is not because Jor stole Lara from you that you seek his death and the end of his line."

"That is but a bonus, Ursa. No, I have long thought Jor-El to be weaker than once I imagined him. He can no longer lead Krypton to its glorious future. The kingdom needs to expand as our numbers continue to grow. Many twins have been born as of late. And there is land aplenty beyond our borders."

Zor-El knew it well. But where Jor-El was willing to negotiate and buy up land, General Zod would start up a war that their people could ill afford to enter.

Allura In-Ze, his wife had been correct in her belief that the General, Lord Zod, was indeed hiding something from the court and the council which advised their king, King Jor-El. This however was not what he had expected to unearth. Information that was imperative to deliver to his elder brother. _Before_ General Dru-Zod sent out his assassins, if he'd not already.

With care, he moved away from the building and crawled on his belly, his body covered in green and brown camouflage and caked with mud of the land. Helmet matching with sticks and leaves sticking out. He could ill afford to be spotted, especially now that that he had vital information that could save the lives of his brother and his brothers unborn sons.

If Lord Zod wished to harm Jor-El and his family, it only stood to reason that the man mad with the hunger for power would turn his sights upon Zor-El and his family. He needed to protect not only his brother's - his King's - family, but his own as well. His daughter had only just turned seven. 

When he heard footsteps he stilled underneath one of the weeping willows and waited for the individuals to pass by.

Jax-Ur chuckled, "The General will lead us to victory. He's already promised me a new slave. The last one, well, the idiot killed himself."

Zor-El felt bile rise to his throat. Jor-El had tried to end slavery, but the people would not listen. Perhaps that was why so many wished to be rid of their King while yet others remained loyal. _Not enough_ , he thought as he waited for the scum of their great country to leave.

Jax-Ur was one of the worst. He'd stolen a human boy who'd only just presented as an omega. Just eleven years old. Still a child by the laws that Jor-El had established upon taking the throne after defeating their sire who'd been displeased with the both of them. At least Seyg-El had perished at the hands of their enemies and Jor-El and he had not had to take their own sire's life for all his innumerable sins. Now, he wondered, if Seyg-El had fallen not at the hands of the humans wielding Kryptonite of the green variety, but at Lord General Dru-Zod's bequest. He did not think so, for the two had been of similar minds.

No matter how much his brother and those loyal to him fought and unearthed those who hid away their slaves so that they could not be freed - some going even so far as to kill them so that they'd never know the life of a freemen. 

He winced as he heard Jax-Ur continue, "I saw a beautiful omega. Their first season too."

"Another human?" The unfamiliar voice questioned.

"There is no omega as good as a human. They're beneath us after all on the evolutionary chain. Easier to make submit than our own, even among our omega's. It's too bad that there are so many omega's now that don't know their place and it is all thanks to Jor-El. But once the General has taken out one unworthy of sitting upon the throne, they'll all soon learn their places again. It is only natural that they submit and that we Alpha's can use our _Voice_. If we were not supposed to subdue the whores so that they do not stray, we would not have been given the ability."

Zor-El's stomach roiled. His elder brother needed to be wary even of his own people. There were too many Alpha's with views like Jax-Ur and Lord Dru-Zod. Even his and Jor's father had never known and it was a secret he himself would take to his grave if need be.

The footsteps sounded further and further away. He was able to roll to another shadow and another. He made his way on his belly and rolling his body to get away from the grounds belonging to those who were of the _House of Zod_.

He shook his head and stood up once at the foot of the hill. And then he whistled. From behind the branches of the sequoia trees his mount peered down at him. Now he understood as he gazed at his ally in life and in battle why Lord Zod had no mount. Only those deemed worthy by the large scaled beasts were honored with their trust enough that a person could ride upon their backs.

Placing a finger to his lips he walked slow and careful toward his mount whose green scales were mottled by sunlight. The creature lowered himself to the ground and nudged Zor-El up onto his back. Zor-El gripped the reins that his winged companion tolerated for his sake.

_'Gone were you from me, Zor-El. Feared your end did I. What knowledge gained did you?'_

The scaled green beast with wings communicated with him once they came into physical contact. His mount's words were strangely worded, but he understood them nevertheless as he stroked the side of the beasts neck and answered him in a whisper.

"I won't die _that_ easily, old friend." His lips pursed and his brows furrowed.

 _'Turmoil do I sense within._ '

"Lord General Dru-Zod has proven traitor by his very words. He would have Jor-El and his family assassinated so that he could swoop in to take the throne."

_'Then fly quick must we to warn Jor-El, King of Krypton.'_

Zor-El dipped his head. "Yes. Make haste, Rad-Shaj, to the Great Castle of Krypton."

Rad-Shaj, the green dragon climbed the branched of the great sequioa's, his horns tall and pronged atop his head like branches sticking out. Vines and flowers trailed from his horns and upon his spiked tail as his wings expanded once he was above the canopy and able to spread them to their full width. He took wing, flapping them and below the wind created by the movement as he lifted off caused the tops of the great trees to sway and bend.

Once several feet above even the trees, Rad-Shaj, mount of Prince Zor-El looped around and headed due north to Krypton's center atop the high cliff where the dragon's themselves had helped to forge the castle for the ancestors of the House of El.

He could only hope that he was not yet too late to foil any plan of assassination with the Queen, Lara Lor-Van so close to her due date. And with twins, it was likely to happen earlier than expected. Which could prove problematic if he were to get them to safety and out of the way of whomever General Zod sent to snuff out their lives even before the pups were born.

_'Great fear do I sense within you, Zor-El. No need there be for it. Crush in my claws those that dare to end the King's life and that of his Queen and unborn hatchlings, shall I.'_

He allowed himself one chuckle as he held onto the reins. "I have no doubt you would, if you but knew who among our people were traitors ready to end the line of El."

Rad-Shaj tilted his wings and stopped flapping to descend. Every so many feet he fell he gave his wings a couple of flaps before letting them out so that he glided upon the air toward the great court within the walls surrounding the castle grounds.

Zor-El, once the dragon landed, slid off down his wing to the ground and hurried inside. The guards parted as he ran down the hall. He didn't know which of them might be traitors, who were disloyal to their rightful king, but surely there were those who were staunchly in favor of Jor-El and his so-called untraditional views and rules - laws to live by since he'd been crowned king less than three years prior when Seyg-El's end on the battlefield came to light.

He himself was no soldier and never had been. He was a scientist and his sire had greatly disapproved of Zor's values and found him and his findings to be an embarrassment. As if his scientific findings were untrue. The council at the time had not believed him, nor Jor-El. Together with his brother however they'd found a way to divert the energy from causing their nation and its peoples to be consumed by fire and brimstone. To keep from waking the sleeping giant, the volcano on which they lived as it made up a great deal of their territory.

Enlisting the lava eating dragon's had certainly helped. Jor-El's own discovery. And ever since they'd been trying to find a way to stabilize it so that the dragon's themselves did not need to overdo it. For there were a shortage of lava eating dragons, their numbers indicative of an endangered species by not only Krypton's estimations, but by the world's. And they were the dragon's with the lowest fertility rate and rarely produced more than one egg that took longer from laying to hatching than most other dragon's did. And they could only hatch from inside the flow of lava below the land on which they stood.

Zor-El felt eyes upon him. Some he knew were but curious. Yet there was a sense of dread that there was already at least one assassin among their numbers and he had no time to interrogate them with his brother's life at stake and the future of their Kingdom on the cusp of birth.

"Jor-El! My brother! I have news that is most dire!" He skidded to where the red carpet began. It was one of the few traditions his brother had deemed acceptable to keep. Zor so hated to dirty it with his muddy boots, even if, as Jor's younger brother he too was of the royal family. Yet instead of walking on the clean red carpet he hurried along side it careful not to dirty it. And then, at the start of the steps leading to the throne, he knelt before Jor-El. "I have had word that assassins are on their way, that they may already be within the castle itself."

Jor-El stood up from where he sat, crown heavy upon his head and lifted the trail of his too long red cape with it's white trim. "Lara! Even now she gives birth, Zor-El." The King of Krypton turned and hurried to a door that led into a hall which led to the King's Chambers, and a large den where his office had been situated.

Zor-El winced as he heard Lara Lor-Van cry out and the sound of a new born wailing.

"Why are you not in there with her?"

"She threatened to tear my balls off and demanded I leave at once. I do not think she wished me to see her, but Allura is with her."

"Allura. Not even she is safe here, Jor-El."

"None of us are, brother. But we shall not let our wives or children suffer. We will get them out of here and to safety."

He watched as Jor-El pulled out his sword from his hilt. His older brother had taken lessons in swordsmanship as well as science. Had been part of the military and rose in its ranks along side General Zod. But the man, Lord Zod, was no longer an ally. Not even a friend that either of them could trust. Instead he was a snake in the grass biding his time until he'd gathered enough allies to send after his opposition.

They burst into the room even as Lara Lor-Van was given her twins to hold. The first in a dark blue blanket - the eldest twin, and the second in a lighter blue blanket - the younger.

"They're identical," Zor spoke to his brother who nodded.

Lara Lor-Van smiled, "Are they not beautiful, my love?"

Jor-El walked up to her and brushed fingers through her hair. Curled his pinky finger around the s-curl. "As beautiful as you, my angel, but they are no longer safe."

She blinked, mouth parted. "What do you mean, Jor-El?"

"General Lord Dru-Zod seeks to assassinate us."

The Queen frowned. Glanced around the room. Only Allura In-Ze stood and in the nursery off to the side, a little blonde girl.

Zor-El looked toward the nursery and held out his hand. "Come here, Kara." His daughter quickly ran to him and jumped up to hug him.

"Father, what's happening?"

He kissed her temple and looked to his wife, Allura, whose eyes were wide and terror striken. "We must leave here, until we know who our enemies are. For now, we cannot tell them apart from our allies." But he knew of at least a few. "I am sorry, my dear, but we can no longer remain here."

Allura nodded and looked to the Queen. "We need to clean up the Queen. But... how can she leave with us?"

Lara shook her head. "You must leave without me. Zod will not kill me, he will need a political tool to keep the people in place."

Jor-El fell to his knees and gripped one of her hands, careful of the two infants in her arms. He kissed her knuckles. "You cannot stay here. I can not bare to part from you, nor can I stand the idea of you being used against our people."

She smiled softly and then her eyes narrowed, "I am stronger than anyone imagines, husband of mine. Allow me to do this. For our people. They are more important. I know there will be spies even among Zod's own loyal followers. We cannot leave the people without some hope. And I need you and your brother to hide our children. For should you and I fall, our sons cannot also be lost to us."

He nodded as Zor-El picked up Kara. Allura took the younger of the twins and Jor-El picked up his eldest son. He brushed a finger over the s-curl. "He and his brother have your signature curls. What are their names?"

"We had already chosen them, and I remain as fond of them as when we decided upon them. Kal-El and Kar-El."

Zor-El watched as his brother kissed his wife and left her side. All of them knowing that it had to be done even if they might wish it otherwise. For Lara Lor-Van was still too weak to leave with them after having given birth. She would only slow them down, and it was for the sake of her sons that she was willing to sacrifice herself.

Jor-El, he heard whisper to her, "I shall return to you, my love, and we shall be a family once more."

He dare not point out that it was a promise that he may not be able to keep. There was too much at stake and too many enemies crawling around in the underbelly of Krypton for any promise to even be made. But he knew his brother was too much a hopeless romantic.

"Let us go, brother, before the assassin arrives."

Jor-El nodded even as the sound of swords being drawn outside was heard. They cringed at the clang and paled at the death knell as those who had been pierced by Kryptonian metal and laced with Kryptonite at the end of the blade cried out in pain before they went silent in death.

Zor-El took his brothers hand while holding in his other arm his daughter. "We must get to Rad-Shaj." Even the dragon was vulnerable to the metals and poisons that the military of Krypton wielded as weapons.

He placed Allura first on the back of the dragon and Kara behind her. Kara wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and Allura took hold of Kar-El in one arm and the reigns in the other. Behind them Zor-El took a seat and held Kal-El in one arm and onto the reigns with the other.

Glancing down he frowned at Jor-El. "Brother, you must come with us."

He shook his head. "I cannot. I am going back for Lara. I can at least get us into the hidden rooms. They're like a maze and only the King and his eldest were ever in the know."

"I suspected, but was uncertain."

"Keep my sons safe, Zor-El."

"I will do my best, my brother, my King." He nodded to him and once Jor-El stepped back, Rad-Shaj took to the air and flew above the clouds, hidden from view. Within the land of Krypton they had not the powers available to them beyond the veil that hid their territories from the gaze of the humans, or other sentient species that had taken to calling Earth their home.

Rad-Shaj spoke to him through their touch based telepathic link, as rider and mount. _'A worthy sacrifice your brother giveth. Away I take you, your family, and the young princes. Find somewhere safe for you all, shall I.'_

"Thank you, Rad-Shaj," he whispered as he watched his brothers figure grow smaller the farther up and away they got. Watched the lone figure run back into the keep even as the castle was surrounded by General Dru-Zod and his forces. An army of allies larger than expected. He feared that the day of his brothers death had arrived and in his own arms he carried away Krypton's future King, Kal-El.

Zor-El dare not hope lest such hopes be in vain and shattered, that his brother Jor-El survived even as the castle was breached and swords were drawn as warrior fought warrior.

"Allura. The prince's will not be safe with us. They will suspect we have them and so, we must find allies who will love and raise them as their own while knowing that one day they will lose them, if not to their birth parents, then to the Kingdom of Krypton. Kal-El will and must one day take the throne."

"Even if he should present an omega, Zor-El?"

" _Especially_ then, Allura. Jor-El fought so hard to change things for the betterment of our people and all Omega-kind. His ways cannot be long lost to us and the citizens of Krypton. And now, I entrust you with a secret that few were ever privy to."

Kara, between he and his wife, asked, "What secret, Father?"

"You must never speak of this, Kara."

"I will not, Father. I promise."

He didn't know if she bespoke the truth. He did not know if he and Allura could keep her with them without endangering her life. It was something he would need to discuss with his wife before any decisions were made in full.

"Seyg-El, my and Jor-El's sire never knew, but Jor-El did not present as an Alpha nor even a Beta."

Allura gasped, "Jor-El, the King, is an omega?"

"Yes, Allura, it is true. I presented as an Alpha before he presented. And with my help I covered him so that Seyg-El never knew, nor anyone else. Not even within the military in the years that Jor-El and I served."

"You could have been king."

"I never wanted that and I was not the first born. Rather than the presentation, it is the order that should matter." He hoped she were not interested in being Queen of Krypton. It would mean outing his brother and taking what Zor-El felt was rightfully his, even if tradition dictated otherwise.

"I am proud of you, my husband. It matters not to me your title or what position we could of held. Having presented as an omega myself, knowing that Jor-El is one gives me the strength to continue on and have hope that things will change for those who present as omega. Your brother is one to look up to and aspire to be. I think it wrong that he could never say he was, so that those of the next generation could grow up with far less bias."

"But then, if anyone knew, he would not have been given the title of King."

"I am curious. If Jor-El is an omega, what then is Lara Lor-Van?"

"Also an omega."

"If the people were to know of this, they would be displeased, and call their union illegal and their children would be considered..."

"Do not say it, Allura, please."

"I shall not, for I do not believe it, Zor-El. Their love for one another is as great as our own. They should be allowed to wed without prejudice and lead without being seen as inferior or false."

"Thank you, my dear." He loved her so and her genteel ways. Zor-El knew not what he would have done without her and her unwavering love and loyalty toward him.

He blinked as Rad-Shaj broke through the barrier that veiled the Kingdom of Krypton from the rest of the Earth and it's many vast kingdoms.

 _'Here stay long I cannot, Zor-El. Find a safe place, I shall and then return to Krypton I must, or perish._ '

"I understand Rad-Shaj. Find us a place where Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van's sons can be kept safe from the enemies of the House of El."

 _'Hold on._ '

Zor-El repeated this to his wife and daughter. His wife held tightly to the reins and Kara hugged her mother tight. The three of them leaned forward as Rad-Shaj picked up speed. While the dragon did not break the sound barrier, he was swift winged - by using the wind currents to boost him beneath his wings.

Over clouds and feilds they soared as night overtook the day. And then, as a meteor shower struck a field of corn, Rad-Shaj landed, hidden by the green, green grass and corn stalks.

 _'Here find you good people. Care for the prince's they will_.'

They only had to wait for those who the dragon had sensed to arrive. Zor-El knew they would not be of the Kryptonian species, but of the human race. And if he trusted anyone, aside from his closest family members, it was his long time friend and mount, Rad-Shaj, the Emerald Dragon of the Earth.

 _'Arrive soon shall they, Zor-El._ '

He glanced down at the ground and then up. In the distance he saw a single light and heard the footsteps soft upon the grass approach. Two sets of feet. A man and a woman. Which he believed to be husband and wife. This time, he could not command Rad-Shaj to fly them away to safety so as not to be discovered. Not when they were needed by him, by his brother and his brothers wife. And most importantly, needed by the newborn twins, Kal-El and Kar-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is going to be quite a tale to tell, I feel going by the outline I have for it thus far. I'd love to know what you think thus far of this fic. Feel free to speculate and make suggestions as while I have an outline it is pretty loose save for a few set points.


	2. Strange Encounter

As the sun set on the Kansas horizon, long time farmer, Jonathan Kent rose up from his final chore of the day and wiped his forearm against his sweat slicked brow. The next crop of radishes had been planted and the hay delivered to the animals pens for the last feeding of the day until morning dawned.

Dusk fell across the landscape, and the bright blazing blue sky of a Kansas Summer turned dark as the sun disappeared from view - only a tinge of pink on the horizon an indicator of where the sun had gone as the Earth continued to turn. A sight worthy of admiration to which he never grew tired. Yet for him, there was one sight more beautiful, and he turned to watch her approach in her plaid dress and white apron.

"Jonathan!" She called out to him and he grinned in her direction. "Are you finished, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just admiring the view, Martha."

She blinked, smiled, and shook her head. And he could not help but think her hair as the color of early dawn.

"Well, dear, I've got dinner on the table and there's a pie with your name on it."

Setting the shovel on the back of the old red pickup truck he walked over to her, "I still don't know how I was lucky enough to have an omega like you choose me."

Her nose wrinkled and she shook her head with a smile. "I'm the lucky one, Jonathan, for an Alpha like you is rare to find in this day and age, and even I suspect in the centuries past."

Lifting a hand, he used a single finger to tilt her head back by her chin and lowered his own head to press his lips to hers out on the open field beneath the wide Kansas sky.

A streak of light lit the night and the two broke the kiss to gaze up at a sky full of stars.

"Look, Jonathan, a shooting star. It's beautiful."

He gazed at her wide glittering eyes. "That it is, Martha, that it is." Not even the stars themselves outshone her beauty, not ever in his mind.

Then she gasped, "Jonathan! Something... something fell! It's... it's not a star."

His brows furrowed and he gazed in the direction where something hit the ground and shook the earth within a mile radius of impact. Smoke billowed on the wind.

"I'm going to go see what that was. It looks like it fell in the back of the corn field."

Martha placed her hands akimbo on her hips. "Don't imagine you'll be going alone, I'm coming with." She grabbed hold of the passenger side door and swung it open to climb up into the truck seat.

Jonathan _knew_ as he knew the farm like the back of his hand, that there was no dissuading her from tagging along. Where other Alpha's may have used their _Voice_ to order her around so that she stayed safe and sound in their house, he had never used his own to take away her autonomy. He was proud to have her at his side and had no need of the _Alpha's Voice_ to protect her. She could not only protect herself, for they both knew how to use a shot gun, he'd be there with her.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Martha." He grinned as he rounded the truck and stepped up to sit down behind the wheel. Once their doors were shut and they were buckled in he drove them in the direction that the smoke had begun to ebb.

Down the quiet country road they went, over bumpy terrain of gravel and grit. 

Martha took hold of his right shoulder. "Jonathan, there!" She pointed off to the left and he turned the truck off the road and onto the grass that was in need of cutting, but he didn't think it time to mention that nor plan in any case.

Unbuckling, he slipped out of the truck. "Martha, hand me the flashlight in the glove box, please."

Martha nodded and opened the glove box on the dashboard. Reached in and pulled out a small red flashlight which she placed in his outstretched hand.

Once he had the flashlight he turned in the direction that whatever had fallen from the sky had landed. Behind him he heard the slow movement of a truck door being opened and then the soft click of it carefully being shut.

Martha caught up to him and pressed up against his side. Together they forged ahead, their steps slow, but sure as they went to investigate the cause of the short lived quaking of the surrounding land.

"At least there was no fire stared, Jonathan."

"Lucky, that was, Martha. We need to make sure whatever it is won't be causing no trouble." He turned the flashlight on as even the small light of dusk was swallowed up by the dark of night.

His brows furrowed as his something in front of them lit up. Lighter green reflected off of dark green. There was no plant there last he'd looked in the fallow field around the corn crops of their farmland.

Martha titled her head back and gasped and squeezed his arm. "Jonathan!" She said, voice pitched a decibel or so higher than usual. He could hear and scent her distress.

Tilting his head back and lifting the light he gazed up and up and up for what felt like forever. What stood before them was no ordinary creature. For a moment he wondered if he were back home asleep in his bed beside his wife as the scaled creature with vegetation dangling from its horns locked it's gaze upon him.

He managed to swallow down over the lump that had formed in his throat. And placed a hand behind him as he stepped up, warding his omega wife against nearing the monster of myths that stood there before them.

Together, they stepped back as the gigantic reptile lowered it's head. And then, from above, a voice.

"Fear not the dragon, Rad-Shaj, dear human. He shall not harm you long as you are of a worthy in heart and in soul and do not intend to let harm befall us."

Martha glanced around his shoulder. "Who are you?" She asked even when he could not find _words_ with which to speak, so rattled as he was by the creature that should not exist. He'd only heard of them in passing when people, mostly children, spoke of the tales they had read of knights and dragon slayers.

"I, madam, am Zor-El, brother of the King of Krypton, Jor-El."

"Krypton?" Jonathan managed to get out as he'd shaken himself from his stupor. He could not let his omega down. Not when there was danger afoot.

"A Kingdom hidden by a veil placed there by ancient magic so that our people went undetected by those born of the Earth be they human, Themysciran, or Atlantean."

"Themyscirian? Atlantean?"

"Atlantis below the ocean's surface. Themyscira also hidden from the rest of the world much like Krypton."

"Why are you here, now?"

Zor-El sighed above upon the back of the dragon. Jonathan watched as the dragon, Rad-Shaj lifted a wing and then once Zor-El was upon it, holding two infants in blue blankets he slid off and stood in front of them. "It is a sad tale. Once you've heard it, you may not wish to accept my proposition, and you'd be well within your rights."

Martha stared at the twins, with longing in her gaze, lashes wet with grief as Jonathan knew she imagined the many miscarriages she had suffered throughout the years of their marriage. "Jonathan, we... we should hear Mr. El out."

Jonathan nodded and holding his wife's hand glanced once more upon the man, who claimed to be of the Earth and yet was not human. How could his people have hidden from the world and kept the dragons so long a secret? But then, perhaps some tales of the ancient past were not so much myth as they were legends of true heroes and heroic feats lost to time and altered over the many centuries to the point the true history was lost. "We will hear you out, Zor-El of Krypton."

Zor-El dipped his head. "Krypton thanks you, even if at this moment a battle wages. My brother, King Jor-El, and his wife, Queen Lara Lor-Van remained at the keep for my sister-in-law had just given birth. She could not keep up with us and was determined to remain behind. But Jor-El could not allow it without trying to hide her and himself away before the assassins reached them. I know not if either or both will survive. Swords were drawn in the courtyard and the halls even as Rad-Shaj took off with I, my wife Allura In-Ze, our daughter Kara Zor-El, and the twins of the King and his Queen."

Martha had placed a hand over her mouth as she listened to the tale, while he processed the information.

"That does not explain why you're here in this field, Mr. El."

"I and my dear wife, we cannot keep the twins with us. If we are found they too shall be in danger. Lord General Dru-Zod has offered great reward for the death of the members of the House of El. And Rad-Shaj spoke to me through our telepathic connection of a pair who would love the children as if they were their own while I and my dear Allura In-Ze gather forces to rebel against the false king who would try to usurp it's rightful heir."

Martha blinked, "You wish us... to raise the twin princes?"

"I am not sure it wise for you to care for both. It is well known that my sister-in-law was expectant with twin sons."

A woman, who Jonathan suspected was Zor-El's wife, Allura In-Ze, called from above on the back of the green dragon. "Zor-El, our daughter too shall need guardians. With us she shall be in danger and as a descendent of the House of El, her fate may well be the same as her cousins with a bounty on her head."

Zor-El smiled up at his wife. "Ah, Allura, my love, you think of everything."

A young girl, about five, give or take a year or so, slid down the dragon's wing to land beside her sire. "Mother says I cannot stay with her, or you Father."

Zor-El, still holding the twins, carefully knelt before his child and pressed his forehead to hers. "Kara, my darling daughter, it is too dangerous for you to be with us. This is for your protection and that of the future King of Krypton. The _true_ future King and his twin."

"Is this my fault, Father?"

"No. Never. Nor is it Jor-El's, Lara Lor-Van's, or the twins fault. The fault lies with Dru-Zod. The General who was once our friend has turned enemy and wishes to kill all those who bear the El name and shield."

Kara frowned, blue eyes shining with tears that soon fell. "It's not fair!"

"I know, but you are a princess, and so you need to be brave for your people and for your future liege. Or our world might yet be lost to us."

The blonde child took a deep breath and sighed it all out, "Brave... I'm brave, Father."

"Then prove it to your Mother and I, Kara." 

She nodded and watched as her father stood.

Jonathan wondered how painful it must be to have to say such words to one's child. To have to be separated from them due to treason and war so that they were out of reach of their assassinators. The children were clear targets, but so innocent that he could not turn them away. Less so when he looked into his wife's gaze and saw how her eyes lit upon the young.

"If we do this, Martha, you realize that someday they will return to their people and their biological family should they survive the turmoil of their war."

"I know, but I cannot turn them away."

Jonathan turned back to Zor-El and asked, "Which of the children will you entrust us with?"

"Only one. It will be less suspect that way. Into your care, I give you the heir to the throne, Kal-El. His name is too conspicuous for him to use, but it was the name his mother gave him as she lay on the bed she gave birth to him and his twin, Kar-El."

Martha stepped up and took the infant wrapped in a dark blue blanket. To his forehead she pressed a kiss and whispered, "I shall take care of you, for as long as I'm allowed."

Jonathan knew she'd love him as if he were their own even if they might not be able to keep him forever. Already he had a soft spot as the young one's eyes fluttered open and gazed up at them with eyes as blue as the ocean and bright as the sunlight reflecting off the water's surface.

"Is there anyone who you know who might care for Kar-El?"

"My own sire, William Clark" Martha proclaimed, "that way they might be able to visit each other, even though they will not be under one roof." Jonathan figured she was hoping that it would bring them all closer together, but if it didn't work out, there were others they knew who could care for the younger of the twins even though he knew she'd be sore tempted to keep him with them as well. Until she was reminded of how dangerous it was not only for them, but for the three royal children of Krypton.

"Then to your father, I shall entrust Kar-El and Kara Zor-El." He placed the infant in the lighter blue blanket into Kara's arms. Jonathan watched as she placed a hand on the back of Kar-El's head and her arm underneath his bottom. She must have come into contact with infants before.

Allura, above, wiped away tears that fell. "Be brave my daughter and look after your cousin well."

Zor-El, onced the dragon lowered itself to the ground, climbed back up onto it's back behind the woman that was his wife.

Kara called out. "I love you Mother! I love you Father!"

Zor-El as the dragon lifted up off the ground called down to them. "And we love you, Kara Zor-El. One day we will be reuinted, no matter how many years it might take."

Jonathan and Martha, with Kara, watched the dragon and its riders rise further into the skies above until they were but a speck flying farther and father away.

"We're going to have to call your Father, Martha," he said with a frown.

"Jonathan, I know you and he don't get along and never have, but he's my Dad and you're my husband. I love you both. Still, I'd never let him come between you and I."

Martha placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Come with us, Kara."

The child glanced up at her and sniffed. "I miss Mother and Father."

"I know, sweetie, but this is for the best. For now anyway." She carefully held onto Kal-El and supported him at the back of his head and neck.

Jonathan followed them, Martha carrying Kal-El and Kara Zor-El carrying Kar-El. 

He took hold of Kar-El from Kara and helped her into the truck. Placed the young prince back in her arms and slid in beside her and Martha on her other side.

Shutting the door, he buckled Kara in. "We're going to need to get a car seat for the pup, Martha."

"I know. But the stores are closed and the one's that are open are too far out of the way at this time."

Once they were all buckled in he turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the field. Turned the truck and headed for home.

"We're going to need papers saying that we _legally_ adopted Kal-El.... what are we going to call him? Zor-El mentioned that we shouldn't use their names."

"What about... Clark, Jonathan? Clark Joseph Kent?"

He chuckled and felt his eyes sting, if but for a moment, "We always wanted to call a son of ours that."

Kara looked up at them, first at Martha, then Jonathan, and back again. "I don't want a different name."

"Well, Kara is a human sounding name, you can keep that part, but you can't be called Kara Zor-El. If Martha's Father agrees to take you and Kar-El, I imagine you'll just be known as Cara Clark."

"Oh... I guess that's okay." She sighed and stared down at the quiet infant in her arms. And then she wrinkled her nose. "Kar-El's stinky."

Martha chuckled. "Well, we don't have any diapers at the house, but I'm sure we can make do with cloth and safety pins until we can visit the stores come morning."

They rolled the windows down a crack until they arrived outside the farm house. Jonathan got down onto the ground and took young Kar-El. Kara Zor-El _floated_ down to land upon the moss covered ground.

He followed Martha inside the house where she quickly set the boys on the coffee table and had him fetch small cloths from the small linin closet across the hall from the bathroom. He returned with four - just in case there was a mishap. He'd also gotten a few wash cloths and some toilet paper. They didn't have baby wipes after all as they'd been in no way prepared to be so suddenly saddled with great responsibility.

"Thank you, Jonathan. Could you get the safety pins from the junk drawer?"

He nodded and went to the kitchen. Pulling out the drawer he found exactly what he was looking for and picked eight of them up. It was a good thing Martha kept things, even if their dreams had been dashed time and time again when they suffered the loss of an unborn child.

Turning around he nearly ran into the little girl. "Kara, why are you in here?"

"I wanted to get away from the smell."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "No one goes through life without getting a bit of stink on themselves, or causing it. All young pups stink."

"Not me!"

Another chuckle and a shake of his head, he moved around her to return to the coffee table and handed his wife what she'd asked for. "Here you are Martha."

She'd quickly cleaned up the boys, tossed their diapers in the bin, and with the safety pins now in hand adjusted the make-shift cloth diapers and pinned their ends.

"This'll have to do until tomorrow," she sighed, "but they're not even meant to be used as cloth diapers."

"We'll pick some up at the store. Car seats too."

He saw Martha glance at the clock.

"Father should still be up another hour." She lifted one of the boys up and handed the young Prince of Krypton to him. 

He noticed a dark blue tiny bracelet of some kind around his wrist. "Why's he wearing a bracelet, Martha?"

"They're identical and we don't want them getting mixed up. He's Kal-El... Clark Joseph Kent."

He nodded and then saw her pick up Kar-El who as yet did not have an alias to go by and then kiss his brow.

"It'll take too long to get to your sire in the main city. We'll have to be up early in the morning to get to his place. Nothing else for it."

"I know. Best not to send a messenger." She rocked the youngster in her arms to and fro and he followed suit with little Kal-El.

"They need to eat, Jonathan."

"I'll warm up some of the goat's milk in the fridge. We can get formula in the morning as well."

Kara stared up at them as she entered the room. "I'm hungry," she murmured as her stomach rumbled.

Martha smiled and glanced toward the kitchen. "I'll reheat our dinners over the fire and then we'll split some of ours with you Kara."

"Thank you," she curtsied. She was as yet too young to have the grace of a member of the royal court, daughter of a King's brother. There was so much she'd be missing out on if the strife in her country went on too long a stretch of time. But her safety and that of her cousins was of far more importance than learning proper etiquette and other things required of them - especially the heir to the throne. Just because Jonathan weren't no royal didn't mean he didn't have _some_ inkling of what went into running a kingdom. And it sounded like this Jor-El, King of Krypton, might be a far better man than the King of Metropolis, Lionel Luthor, whose territory included Smallville and therefor by extension the Kent family Farm.

"We're really going to need William Clark's help in regard to legal documents, but do you think he can get them forged so that they all appear on the straight and narrow?"

"Of course, dear. He's a lawyer and a fair one at that."

"Just not when it comes to you."

"I know. Now, shush, dear, the boys have fallen asleep." She brushed her fingers through Kar-El's hair and then lightly touched Kal-El's cheek. "I guess we'll wait till they wake again to feed them."

She handed him the infant without a bracelet and he took them both upstairs to the room they'd closed off three years ago when last they'd lost an unborn child. He stepped inside and moved a sheet off of the crib in one corner and lay the boys down, each at one end.

The scent of dinner being re-heated hit his nostrils as he descended the stairs where he found Martha over the fireplace and Kara sat on one of the cushioned chairs he'd constructed himself some years prior when he'd had more time and less chores to get through in a day - back when they'd been able to afford extra hands even during part of the year.

Kara asked them, "Is William Clark a good person?"

Martha turned and smiled. "He's my Father. I've never thought him to be bad. But sometimes his expectations for his family, well, it was too much. He doesn't care much for my husband, Jonathan Kent, but I love my Alpha and wouldn't trade him, or this life, for the world."

Jonathan himself grunted. "I still doubt he'll want a couple of pups that aren't his to take care of. Especially without..." he trailed off, not wanting to bring up his wife's mother whom had disappeared about a decade ago, along with several other Omega's, a few Beta's, and a couple of Alpha's. Some had been found dead, and others had never been found. They didn't talk about it anymore, it was too painful.

"I think they're exactly what he needs to cheer him up. He was a good Father to me."

"Until you fell for me."

"Well, Father's want what's best for their pups, no matter there age. But what's done is done and he should not hold a grudge." With oven mitts she pulled out the tray over the fire and placed it on a protective barrier atop the table. "Now, let's all say our prayers and settle down to eat."

Kara blinked, "What is _prayer_?"

He caught Martha's eyes as she looked up at him with wide eyes. Krypton was not the rest of the world and parts of their world did not have the same religion.

"We'll explain it after dinner, Kara, it's a part of our life, and Martha's Father's life too. It may not be what you're used to or even what those of Krypton believe or do, but doing so will help you blend in." And he and his wife weren't about to _stop_ their daily rituals, nor give up their beliefs. And while he would not press the matter upon the children, they could not just leave the young pups out of it altogether - it'd look suspicious.

"Okay," the young blonde pup said as she took the plate that Martha had given her. Once he and Martha had their plates and drinks filled before them, Martha led them in a prayer which Kara mimicked. After, she picked up fork and spoon. Which she stared at with furrowed brow, but seemed to get the hang of it. Perhaps the Kingdom of Krypton had similar utensils if not wholly the same, or she was a good study and simply had learned from watching them. Being a quick study, of course, would come in handy for her to blend into the Kingdom of Metropolis until the day she could return to her own Kingdom of birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In future there will be instances where time is skipped, but there are important scenes even if Bruce and/or Clark aren't in them. Still I'd love to know what you've thought of this chapter and the story overall thus far.
> 
> Now, I do have an outline, but I'm not sure what scene to show next.  
> The Kent's visiting William Clark? Jor-El's POV? General Zod's POV? Back to Zor-El and where it is he and Allura are taking off to? So that's four possibilities, of course they'll all be done eventually... it's a matter of which order to go with.
> 
> I also love hearing speculations on what readers think will and/or want to happen.


	3. Illusion of Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for part of this chapter. Some things are implied.

The next day found Jonathan and Martha Kent standing in the foyer of the building where William Clark had a penthouse suite, once they'd finished shopping for all the supplies they'd need. Each one of them holding an infant in their arms and the six year old blonde girl clinging to Martha's skirt.

"I know he don't want to see the likes of me, but this is _important_. Surely he'd want to see his own daughter, Martha, and his grandson." He could only hope that, _that_ would bring his father-in-law down from his lofty tower atop the skyscraper near the center of Metropolis and it's King's Palace.

He didn't want to think about the King, Lionel Luthor, nor the tyrants spawn - though he'd never met either Prince Lex or Princess Lena. The latter he'd heard had long been frail and sick, and while he had no liking of the Luthor's, he'd not wish what the girl suffered upon even his worst enemy.

The secretary clicked her tongue, tilted her head down so that her eyes gazed over the rim of her pink tortoiseshell glasses. "I'll see what I can do, Mr. Kent, but I can make no promises."

He could hear Martha shifting where she stood even as she soothed the infant in her arms with a low coo. If it weren't so dire a situation, they might have been able to take on all three of the children and not have to separate the twins from one another. But this way they wouldn't live too far from one another and would still be considered family. He didn't like it, but it would have to do. At least it would make Martha happy, but he didn't know if the older Alpha would raise the kids as he'd raised his own daughter. After all they weren't his by blood and many an Alpha, or even other individuals did not take to children not their own.

They waited as the secretary stood up and knocked on the door behind her desk.

"What is it!?" Came the gruff voice of one annoyed William Clark, one of Metropolis's most well known laywers.

"The Kent's are here, sir."

"I don't want to see them!" He growled out.

"Your _daughter_ is here, sir. They have _children_ with them."

There was silence for several long moments. It felt as if an eternity had passed, when in reality it was but a couple short minutes, before William Clark spoke again.

"Fine. Send my way-ward daughter in with that fool husband of hers."

The secretary nodded and pushed open one of the doors and held it for them.

Martha walked in first, holding Kar-El, with young Kara Zor-El trailing just behind her, hand still bunched in the grown omega's skirt. Jonathan took a calming breath and followed after with Kal-El cradled in his own arms.

There was nothing to fear. Not from his father-in-law. Even if the older Alpha was staunchly loyal to their current reining monarch. But then again, if one did not at least _appear_ to be in support of King Lionel Luthor, it had long been whispered about that one might just _disappear_ to never be heard from or seen again. It was a good thing the awful man had no way of seeing into his mind.

William Clark stood and walked around his desk, hands clasped behind his back. He looked from Martha, to Jonathan, then to the boys they each held in their arms.

"A blonde Alpha and a redheaded Omega cannot produce a child with black hair. And the girl is too old to be yours."

Jonathan nodded, but allowed his mate to speak. After all, it was her father that they'd come to see and the Alpha _never_ listened to him.

"Father, we were given these three to protect them. Their own parents are in danger and until they are out of danger, if they survive, we're to be their guardians. But, they need legal documents."

William crossed his arms over his chest and raised his brows. "And you want me to help with that?"

"Yes, Father. There's also the matter of not keeping the three together. It would, as we were told, look less conspicuous if they did not all share a household. Especially the twins."

The older Alpha's brows furrowed. "And what, prey tell, do you want me to do?"

"We... _I_ was hoping that you would take Kar-El and Kara Zor-El and come up with adoption papers for them. Kar-El cannot keep his name and Kara Zor-El cannot keep her full name. As for the elder of the twins, we've given him the name Clark Joseph Kent."

"You want me to raise a child and an infant? _Without_ your mother?"

She stared up at her sire, eyes wide and pleading. "Please, Father?"

William closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jonathan didn't think he was going to agree. Figured he'd yell at _him_ for even bringing this matter up.

Then the Alpha's eyes opened, he dropped his hand and smiled at Martha. "You know I'd do almost anything for you, Martha." William's gaze flickered to the little girl and then back to Martha. "I'll get started on the paper right away. It won't take but a day or two."

"Really? That seems a little too quick there, sir," Jonathan felt he had to point out.

"I've got some friends in high places who'll see to it. Why don't you stay until then, Martha."

"Only if Jonathan stays."

The two grown Alpha males glared at each other. William looked to his daughter.

"Fine. He can stay too, just this once, while I get those papers ready." The older Alpha moved to sit back at his desk and pulled out scroll, ink and quill. "Now, which one is which and what were their names to be again?"

"Kara Zor-El should be named Cara Clark, either a child you adopted, or a child born from one of your..." she trailed off and glanced down at Kara who was staring wide-eyed at the Alpha behind the large desk.

William coughed into his fist, clearing his throat. "Yes, well... adoption is a far better fit. Cara Wilhelmina Clark."

Jonathan said nothing in regard to the addition of the middle name. The child wasn't his, but he'd protect her come hell or high water, no matter what. But this was William Clark, who'd raised a beautiful omega daughter. His only sin had been to indicate that he himself was not good enough for her, just because he was a farmer and didn't have the money that his father-in-law thought necessary to keep his daughter _happy_. The man irked him to no end, but he didn't think him evil, just misguided.

"And you said the eldest of the twins, the one who'll be staying on that quaint poor farm is to be Clark Joseph Kent?"

"Yes, Father."

"Kar-El... I think perhaps I'll go with Carl William Clark. How's that?"

Jonathan wondered, briefly, if he should protest, but did not wish to upset Martha by starting another unneccesary argument with her sire over a name. A name that would just be an alias in order to hide the pup away from those who sought to assassinate him for having been born into the House of El.

They waited there while Martha's father wrote out papers. Waited for the ink to dry and then rolled up each scroll. Upon standing he nodded to them. "My secretary shall show you to your rooms. I've got to get an official seal on each of these, only then will the _adoption_ be complete."

Jonathan followed the secretary out of the room, along with Martha and the pups that weren't in his own arms. He gazed out the windows as they walked the stairs - since the main elevator was broke - to watch William Clark cross the street in the direction of the nearby Palace. He didn't know what to feel, but who else could get the adoption process approved so quick, but the King of Metropolis? He just hoped that his father-in-law didn't give away the secrets that he'd been entrusted with in regard to their charges.

Martha sighed, "Finally. Come on inside Jonathan," she said to him as William Clark's secertary held the door open for them with a small smile.

"There's an icebox already cleaned and filled. You're lucky Mr. Clark's guest cancelled last minute, or you'd have had to wait a bit longer for commodities."

"Thank you, ma'am," Jonathan bowed his head. Had he been wearing his straw hat he would have taken it off. He'd long been taught and learned how to treat a woman - lady or not - with respect.

"You're welcome, Mister Kent. I hope you enjoy your stay, as short as it may be."

He didn't laugh aloud, had to refrain from doing so, he didn't wish to be rude in front of her. Didn't need it getting back to his wife's sire. With a smile he nodded and watched her leave, the door shutting as she departed.

Jonathan let out a long sigh. "Well, now what do we do, Martha?"

She walked over to him and pressed her chin to his shoulder. "Nothing but wait, Jonathan, and take care of the kids. The boy's'll be wanting to feed soon and Kara will need a snack and a drink."

Upon hearing that, the girl spoke, where she had not during the exchange between adults. "I would love something to eat, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"Just call me, Martha, dear. You're going to be my very young adopted sister soon after all."

Jonathan shook his head. "Ya know, I hadn't thought of that. You're old enough to be her mother, and almost old enough to be her..." he trailed off when she shot him _that look_. He reached a hand up to scratch behind his head. "Well, anyway, let's see what the icebox holds."

Martha nodded and then blinked. "Oh... we forgot the puppy-bag. There's dry formula and cloth diapers in that."

"I'll go get it," he said and handed her Kal-El, so she sat down and held one in each arm. He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead before turning to leave the room and head downstairs to retrieve the puppy-bag from the old red truck. There wasn't time to be thinking too much about William Clark when he had to take care of his wife and the pups left in their care.

* * *

  
William Clark, a man in his early sixties with once dark hair turning grey set foot into the Palace where King Lionel Luthor of Metropolis awaited him in his offices. 

The King, with long blonde hair, sat there and nodded to him. "Please, do have a seat. I am curious to hear what one of my favorite subjects has come to ask."

He glanced at the butler and only once the man had bowed out of the room, did he turn and sit in one of the chairs across the desk from the King. "Greetings, my liege."

"You know you can just call me Lionel when we're not among the people, old friend."

With a small bow of his head he grinned. "It's good to see you, Lionel. You look well."

"As do you, but I did not expect you for another fortnight. Lena is not within the Palace walls. Nor is that disappointment, Lex."

"I've never taken an interest in the boy, Lionel, and nor is this a matter of the girl. It concerns my daughter and that fool husband of hers."

Lionel leaned forward, "Do tell, William."

"They found three kids, but since they live on a farm, obviously they can only afford one."

Lionel rubbed his chin. "What do they intend to do with the two they cannot care for then?"

"They've asked me to take them on. I've agreed. I was hoping I could skip all the other steps and get custody of them signed over. My daughter has named the eldest male, Clark Joseph Kent. The boy's younger twin who shall be in my care is Carl William Clark. The girl is Cara Wilhelmina Clark." He handed the scrolls to the King.

"I need not look them over. For you, my loyal knight, I shall sign and seal these documents." He reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a seal and the ink to go with it. Where he signed the parchment with a quill he pressed the seal to the side. The scrolls in triplicate. One for William to take, one for the King to keep, and one for the Kingdom's archives.

"Thank you, Lionel, your kindness will not soon be forgot."

"Well, I thought it high time you get some reward for helping me oust the insurgents that would have dared to lead a ridiculous rebellion."

William took his copies, once the ink and stamps had dried and leaned back where he sat, one leg over the other. "And what of the other matter?"

Lionel moved around to sit in the chair next to him and whispered. "The walls have ears, but I've found like minded individuals to employ. Within the six months at the shortest and within a year at the longest, my new laws will be put into place. I am the King after all and the people can do nothing."

William smirked back at the King. "I look forward to those laws coming into play. And once they do I'll be seeking the purchase of a couple of slave documents now that I have some idea of whom I'd like to buy, if things go accordingly."

"It is not as though you couldn't get those documents now."

"Ah, but a _parent_ is not yet allowed to sell their children into slavery or turn them into their own domestic slaves."

"Domestic?" Lionel arched a brow, "Is that _all_?"

"Even your walls have ears, Lionel, no matter the inclinations of whom they belong to. One can never be too sure there isn't some infiltrator spying upon you. Remember, when one head falls two more seem to rise in its place."

"They shouldn't. It is treason to go against one's _king_ and the laws he governs. Those who defy me, well, they'll just be stripped of their freedom. They'll either die, or be given to the slavers who know what they're doing."

"Indeed, my liege, but there will ever be those upstarts who seek to lead a rebellion. They'll make excuses that it's for some noble cause only to turn around - should they emerge victorious - to make things all the worse. And then the people who followed them will ever be filled with regret.

"I am curious to know who your targets are."

William smirked. "Oh, you'll know. But for now, I can't make my intentions clear. But there are some things I must attend to before that. Once I believe all is ready, I'll be sure to invite you to my secret cabin in the woods."

"Ah, well, I am ever more curious, but I'll just fill it all in with my imagination until that time. Besides I do have some functions to attend. Will the family be seeing you in a fortnight?"

"With two pups to take care of, I can't say. I'm sure Martha would be thrilled to have them for a weekend."

"Are you sure it's wise to let her and that Alpha of hers do so?"

"For now? It's fine. But it's not like we see each other often anyway since I still do not and have never approved of her husband." He growled out, brows furrowed.

"It's too bad I was not able to get to her before he did, or she could have been my own wife. I'm sure my children would have been happy to have had a mother figure longer than they did."

William nodded. "She would have had a wonderful life. And when she wasn't interested, well you've got plenty of slaves in your harem."

Lionel grinned. "Indeed. Some would say I hoard too many omega's though..."

"You're the King. Few can afford to even keep one omega, slave or not. But I have heard you've gotten some beta's and even an Alpha or two."

"All true, William. It's the male Alpha that gives me the most trouble, of course, but oh so satisfying to subdue him. If he'd not tried to lead a rebellion he wouldn't have been punished and his family would not have lost their land. Of course, as long as he behaves I let his family remain working there without asking for as much tax as I could." He licked his lips with a glint in his eye. It made William feel, for a moment, quite uncomfortable where he sat, so close to the King.

"Well, I do hope he hasn't tried to poison you, or something."

"He might try, but the guards always search him for weapons and I always make him eat before I do. And I'm sure he has already learned that if he misbehaves I am not above taking him on the dining table before the entire hall."

William could understand how that would seem to others. Their King so easily dominating another Alpha. There was more than one bird being killed there. Which meant, despite the two of them being only a handful of years apart in age, despite them being friends, or close to it, he needed to step carefully. Any wrong word or phrase could very well capitulate the King into a cold frenzy where he wouldn't be above harming William himself. Lionel Luthor, after all, was very much a narcissist. He'd have said his lust uncontollable, but no, the guy was more of a psycopath, or something akin to it, or even worse if that were possible, and thus a master strategist. The King's son, his only _legitimate_ heir, Lex, had the mind of one, but his short temper oft got in the way of his genius.

When Lionel stood up, so too did he. They shook hands.

"I look forward to hearing from you again, soon, William."

He nodded. Well, that was more an order than a suggestion, but he didn't voice any complaints. To do so would be seen as a treasonous act, even if it wasn't _harming_ the King of all Metropolis.

It took little time at all to return to his own building and find his daughter, her Alpha, and the pups in the room he'd lent them for the weekend. He didn't even knock, after all he _owned_ the whole building. Being a lawyer paid good money as did acting a spy for his countries King.

Jonathan stood up and growled.

Martha placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, "Jonathan, please, calm down."

His son-in-law huffed and glared at him. That didn't phase him, and even if it did, he'd never let it show.

"I've got the paper work for the adoptions." He pulled out each one. He handed the one for Clark Joseph Kent to Martha.

Martha unrolled the scroll and placed her fingers to her mouth. Her eyes glittered with tears as yet unshed. "Oh, Jonathan. I know... we might not get to keep him forever, but... and I feel dreadful for this... but I hope he'll be ours for a long, long time."

Jonathan sighed and lifted a hand to rub circles on her back.

William refrained from saying anything, much as he might like to.

"Where _are_ the pups? Settled down for a nap?"

"Yes, Father. We fed them. Burped them. Changed them. And then when we were reading them a story, they fell asleep all about the same time. They're all on a mat on the floor, since you don't have any cribs."

"That will soon be rectified. Why don't you take this bag of coin and go get all the necessities I'll be needing for an infant and a child of seven. You're old nanny isn't available, but I'm sure I can find someone. Even my secretary, to watch them when I'm working. It's been a long time since I helped to raise a child."

Martha chuckled. "I know, but you did fine, for the most part. No parent is perfect, and now I'm going to worry about that." She turned to stare in the direction of the living room. He imagined that was where the trio of pups had huddled next to each other on mats for a nap.

"You'll be an excellent mother, Martha. And while I've agreed to take two of the pups on, I do worry that I'm too old and certainly set in my ways." He had to _act_ like he was concerned and that he might change his mind even though he'd gotten the papers set. No way could he have them suspecting his plans in regards to the pups that was being given into his care.

Martha walked over and hugged him. William gulped and hesitantly lifted his hands and gave her a couple light pats on the back. "Okay, that's enough of that, Martha."

She sighed and pulled back. "You never were one much for affection. Except with Mother on occasion."

He shrugged. "It's undignified, especially in company." He'd loved and lost the best thing, the best _person_ who'd been a part of his life. They'd been together since they'd turned sixteen and wed. He'd gone off to law school shortly thereafter and his wife had stayed with her parents still. And he rarely got to visit his wife and their daughter who'd been born two years later. Not until after he'd graduated and become a full fledged lawyer. Which was when he'd met the Prince, Lionel, and become good friends with him. Sometimes he wondered if that hadn't been the worst decision of his life, but if his daughter had wed him and not some damn farmer with little to his name, she'd have been a Queen. Something he'd always felt she deserved.

Once he'd lost his wife, his omega, his mate, well he'd grown lonely and the King had shown him how to have fun again. And without a beloved wife, well, he saw no harm in acquiring some slaves to keep him from feeling lonely and taking care of him and his needs.

Martha shook her head and moved away to sit down on the settee in the room. Jonathan sat next to her much to his annoyance.

"Tomorrow, we'll be leaving, once we've got what you'll be needing for the pups."

He'd have liked Martha to stay a while longer, but he gave a nod in agreement. He'd rather not have the Alpha who'd stolen his daughter around his place for long. Their animosity, he figured, while real, would also be a good cover why they didn't visit each other too often.

"That might be for the best. I'll have to hire tutors to homeschool the pups. I'm sure you've heard of the disappearances of children from both public and private schools, not just teachers and random adults on the streets."

"We had, Father."

"It's the best way for a kid to get socialized with others, but it should keep them from harm," Jonathan frowned.

"Well, once the culprits have been apprehended, I'm sure I can send them to school on a regular basis, but I'd still want bodyguards with them. Even I have enemies that once they get out of prison sometimes seek vengeance."

Martha winced and Jonathan frown deepened.

"Guess it can't be helped," the younger Alpha said with a shake of his head. "It's a real shame though, but you gotta do what you gotta do to protect the young'uns."

"Exactly. And I'm not even sure I can keep them safe in my own home. It's too bad that you couldn't keep all three pups with you."

Martha sighed. "I wish we could."

"But Kara's father, the boy's uncle, determined it'd be best this way. Until the strife he and his family is experiencing comes to an end."

"I hope they survive," William said as he sat down, "a child deserves to know their parents after all, as long as the parents are good people that love them."

Martha smiled, "You're a good person, Father."

Jonathan glared at him, but gave the slightest nod of his head.

William Clark, had their trust - even if their relationship in regard to his son-in-law was strained - for now. And he was determined to keep their trust even as he made plans that neither would ever condone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I hope you're all doing well in these difficult worrisome times.
> 
> I don't imagine there is anything to like about this chapter, is there? But I do want to know if anyone caught on to what Lionel was speaking of and not just him...
> 
> What do you hope happens? Was there any sense of dread?
> 
> I'm not sure if I should make Thomas Jr. and Bruce twins... or have Thomas Jr. be three years older. Or should Bruce be the older one? Not that their ages would significantly alter anything... but I can't get the question out of my mind for when I get to some chapters that take place in Gotham.


	4. Battle of Krypton Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Triggers: Things get dark and disturbing.

Jor-El, once he knew his sons safely away from Krypton and it's current battle, thanks to his brother Zor-El and his family, he turned, sword in hand.

Back into the Palace through the secret passage far beneath it's firs story. Up the weather worn steps. He had to slow, to go carefully, or slip and fall. Even the smallest pebble could drop and he did not want even that to be heard. _If_ it could be heard. This was not outside the veil where beneath a yellow sun those of close Kryptonian descent would be able to hear the whole world.

Here, his people were contained. Kept from harming the humans and other indigenous people of the land that their ancestors had long ago set foot upon when destruction had near led to annihilation of their species.

Back to the home of their ancestors before they'd first discovered flight and taken off to the stars where a ship had once crashed and they'd been stranded and made a home for themselves. And had evolved.

It had been a full circle. And he, descended of the ancient and noble House of El would not stand by and let ancient and fierce House of Zod destroy what their people had built. Would not let him ruin _progress_.

He, Jor-El, King of Krypton would not let anyone usurp him from his birthright. If he were to fall, only Kal-El, Kar-El, Zor-El, and Kara Zor-El would be worthy of the title of Monarch. Never Zod. Certainly not Lord General Dru-Zod who sought to assassinate him and _all_ his family.

Yet even he, could not stand alone against fifty odd Alpha's. He stared out a peep hole into one of the halls. His heart sank into his stomach as he saw the walls and floor stained with blood, bodies, and severed limbs scattered about.

So many had been _lost_. Alpha's loyal to their true king. While omega's... he lifted a hand to his mouth as he tried not to retch. He could ill afford to make a sound. He closed his eyes against the scene of the General's followers forcing omega's, beta's, even a few Alpha's who'd not died in the battle. Degrading them, humiliating them.

How could the General have so many followers and allies?

Were so many of his subjects so set in their ways, so corrupt that they didn't care that their act was treasonous, he wondered to himself.

As much as he wished to save them, to step out would be his death. If he were to die today, he could not let it be in vain. He had to get to his wife, Lara Lor-Van, Queen of all Krypton, and mother of heirs to the House of El.

Guilt plagued him, dogged on his heel as he moved through one secret passage to another. Where was his wife!? His heart beat a rappid tattoo against his ribs. He placed a hand over his chest and winced. _Pain_. 

Had he not been swift enough to return? Lara had insisted he flee, but as long as their sons were safe and that Zor-El and his family were out of harms way, there would still be hope even if he should fall.

Beyond the passageways he heard the anguished cries, the screams of agony, the wails of shock followed by weeping silence.

As yet, Dru-Zod, he'd no longer call him a Lord nor a General. His titles would be stripped of him and he'd be sent to the guillotine for his crimes. So too would so many, too many by the numbers of his people who'd turned to depravity. All because they did not agree with his views. That the people should be free, that using the Alpha Voice should be deemed illegal, and that omega's should have a choice. Choices that he would not have had, had it ever come to light the caste he'd presented as during his teenage years, before there had been any way to detect long before presentation what one's caste was. Which had taken away so many more freedoms.

Change, it always came at a cost, and sometimes despite one's best efforts, things could get worse instead of better. People rebelled, even against their own leaders. Took and took and took like greedy ravenous vultures. But vultures had their place when consuming the dead to keep diseases from spreading as long as they didn't eat anything that also affected them.

Jor-El's stomach roiled and his throat burned as bile tried to force it's way up. And he had to swallow it back down so he made no sound. None of the peepholes in the wall helped. No hall was empty, no place safe. No room held she whom he sought.

His grip tightened on the sword he held, knuckles white as he thought of ending the lives of those who had caused this massacre. All of it, unjust. But even worse was the unnecessary rape of the House of El's loyalists, of his followers so filled with hope, both freemen born and freemen made once he'd decreed by law that no Kryptonian, or any sentient being should be labeled, bought or sold as a slave.

Somehow, _Zod_ had found allies. They could not all be Kryptonian, born, bred and raised. There were just too many.

If Zod condoned torture and rape, even of his own people, then he was far from the man Jor-El had once thought him. Far from the Alpha he'd once admired as comrade within the military before he'd taken over as throne of their Kingdom.

Never would he forget. Never would he forgive. It mattered naught to him what ancient scrips decreed in regard to forgiveness. Some things could _not_ be forgiven, nor pardoned.

One day, he would see Zod dead, if he survived the madhouse that his Palace had become. Filled with grunts and scornful laughter, mingled with the cries and pleas of those held down by their enemies. Even by individuals they may once have trusted.

If only he had seen it sooner. If only _someone_ had seen it sooner and brought it before him. If only they'd been given more time than they'd had.

At least, at least Zor-El had learned of it before it was far too late for anyone of the House of El. They'd have surely been dead, otherwise.

Having searched for as long as he could, he could no longer take it. He stepped into an empty room. Closed the secret passageway. And then crashed out of the room into the hallway - sword swinging.

"Traitors! Treason! Unrighteous curs! The lot of you! I will see heads roll for your part in this!" Ever was he glad that he'd been in the military for a time and had not kept himself from training and honing his swordsmanship in secret.

He took them by surprise. His knife, forged of dragons fire and metal far stronger than diamond or steel, and even nth metal, the blade cut through muscle, tendon, artery, _bone_ , like butter. Three heads fell. Blood sprayed the room and spattered onto him, his face, his hair, his clothes, his sword. Bathed in their blood, he grimaced, teeth gritted.

He tasted it on his tongue, metallic and _wrong_. The bodies beneath the soldiers hurried away from their abusers and took hold of any weapon they could lay their hand upon. Together they turned as footsteps ran in their direction. More enemies.

With an omega to his right and his left, and a beta at their back, together they fought. Each had the other's back. If they did not land a killing blow, then at least they severed fingers, arms, legs. The soldier might or might not bleed out. But none of them cared. These were violators of not only the kingdom, but of their bodies and the bodies of their comrades, friends, family.

Through the halls they went, blood covering them and their weapons, a wildness in their eyes. Spirts low, but forged by fire of wrath untethered as vengeance was sought and meted out. One by one the warriors under Zod's command fell and more - those who weren't too traumatized and huddling in some dark corner, though all of them were traumatized to some measure - allies were gained.

But they grew weary, too tired to go on and swing a blade, throw a spear, shoot a bow. They were a bloody gory panting mess. The scent of the battle getting to them, there were those who fell to their hands and knees and hurled. Their adrenaline no longer able to carry them through the battle they waged.

And they had no reinforcements as more of Zod's army fell upon them from the walls surrounding the palace.

Someone grabbed his arm and growled into his ear, "Your majesty, it is useless. We must retreat."  
  
He rounded on them, eyes wide and wild, "I cannot!" He pointed his sword at the approaching enemy. "They have the Queen! I must find her."

"Zod has her! She is not here."

"No!"

"If they catch you, they _will_ kill you." The Alpha took his wrist in hand again and then one of the omega's his other.

The omega whispered, loud enough for Jor-El to hear, "If she hears you have been lost, her hope will be gone. You cannot fall here, my king."

Jor-El nodded and followed them away from the chaos of the battle. He was too tired to go on. Eyes heavy, shoulders and eyes weighed down.

Zod had won _this round_ , but not without casualty and escapees. The Alpha's and Beta's fought allowing the omega's and females of all castes to escape - especially those carrying young. 

Jor-El worried there might yet be many miscarriages and knew not where to go to ensure his people's safety. Not even the secret passages could remain safe. Someone would find them.

As they were leaving, a soldier fell upon them and Jor-El gasped as he felt a sharp blade plunge into his stomach. Stopped short by those protecting him. The enemy dead within seconds before he could alert anyone.

Jor-El felt himself grow dizzy as he was laid upon the ground.

Someone took hold of the sword. He heard cloth torn and felt pressure near his wound.

Another placed a stick in his mouth. He clap down on it as he closed his eyes. He could not make a sound. Tried not to as his teeth dug into the stick.

Pain radiated from his stomach and then pressure. And then he slipped into unconsciousness even as he was uplifted and carried away.

* * *

  
Dru-Zod stroked his goatee. "Well, well, well, Lara Lor-Van, you may think you've outwitted me, but I assure you, you have not."

Lara glared at the General who'd chained her and had his people carry her to his lair. Away from the Palace. Somewhere not even Jor-El knew about.

"You are a despicable man, Zod."

He paced before her and sneered. "It is not I who is despicable, but that husband of yours. He stole what was mine by rights and then dared to change the foundation of our Kingdom. He had no _right_."

"Jor-El is Krypton's King. He had every right."

"To change the decrees of our ancestors? Of our doctrines and texts? I think not, Lara Lor-Van." He gazed at her, eyes narrowed.

She knew it futile to tug on the chains that bound her, hung her to the wall. At least there had been some decency in being given a bed to sit upon. "The ancestors are dead. It was time for a change."

"Why should we change when what we had, worked?"

"The people were _unhappy_."

"No, they _were_ happy. The economy was doing well. Our country was running smoothly."

"No one wants to be born a slave, Zod."

He chuckled, darkly and walked up to her and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Untrue."

She turned her head away, eyes narrowed and glared up at him even as she backed away from his touch. No matter how gentle. He repulsed her.

"Tsk. I have known many a Kryptonian and several who were not born of Krypton who dreamed of being a slave. Well... not a domestic slave."

"Having fantasies does not mean the reality will live up to their imaginations. They do not wish to be slaves, but only to play a game with someone they trust that they can tell to stop when they grow uncomfortable." She pointed out. She knew this from talking to some of her friends who had been born free. But once they'd learned what could happen to them were they to take on such a role, had balked at the idea.

Zod laughed. "They fear what they crave. So what? In order for a country to run smoothly it needs both free people and slaves. The free people take care of the slaves so that they have food, water, clothing, and shelter. When you break down the system, a lot of those slaves and even the free people have no shelter and no food so they starve. They live in squalor."

"You only see the negatives instead of focusing on the positives. And there are many slaves who don't have anything anyway. Many have starved to death, or been beaten to death by slavers and slave owners."

Zod shook his head. "They should have _behaved_. What do you do when a dog turns on its owner? You _shoot_ it."

"You're despicable," she turned her head away. She could not listen to his nonsense.

"Despicable am I? I haven't killed you have I?"

She didn't look at him. "I know I'm to be used as a political tool so that you can keep the people against you in line."

He lifted a hand and backhanded her.

Her head turned with the force, her lip torn, she tasted the hint of blood as it trickled down the corner of her mouth.

"I will show you _despicable_. But I will be descent enough to wait for you to heal. And trust me, when I say this, I will find _them_ , Lara Lor-Van. I will find every last one of them. Jor-El. Zor-El. Alura In-Ze. Kara Zor-El. And the twins. And in front of you, I will end their lives and force you to watch the light in their eyes go dark."

She lowered her head, allowed her hair to curtain her face. His words, she knew, were true. He'd do it. Do it all. He was not above vengeance. Of getting what he wanted in any way he wanted it. And his beliefs. Many of their people believed it. His impassioned words that he believed had no doubt aided in moving those who'd even been on the fence, so much so that they had turned against Jor-El and all the House of El.

Dru-Zod had no intention of killing her. Oh, no. He'd keep her alive and use her to aid and abet him as he took over. 

She did not wish to imagine, or think about what he'd implied that he'd do once she was healed from having given birth.

Lara flinched when she felt a dip in the bed and couldn't tear her head from his grip as he forced her to look at him.

Zod smirked. "Lara Lor-Van, as conqueror, I hereby declare that you are now _my_ slave."

"Ursa-Ka will not stand for this." And nor would she. She'd find a way to escape, or to kill herself. With her dead her people would be free to choose, because then Zod could not hold her hostage. And they would still have hope, for Jor-El, Zor-El and their offspring had escaped before the castle had been plundered.

"Ursa will know her place. She is my wife, but as the new ruler of Krypton, by the old laws, I can have as large a harem as I would like." His second hand trailed down her throat and he ripped the bodice of her fresh dress in two.

She spat in his eye.

Zod lifted his hand. Carefully wiped away the spittle and then punched her in the eye.

She turned her head back and glared at him and went to spit upon him again. His next words however stayed her hand.

"I can always bring in one of the other omega's and fuck them, Lara Lor-Van. And it will be _your_ fault they were violated."

"They will be anyway. Don't think I don't know what your followers were doing or planned to do."

He shrugged. "It is their right as victors in battle," he tore more of her bodice off and tied it around her mouth. She couldn't get it off with her hands chained and the cloth tight.

Lara looked anywhere but at him as he lowered his head and sucked in a nipple and drank of the milk that should only have been drank by her sons to give them sustenance.

Bile rose in her throat and she retched against the gag.

Zod stood and tore it off. Grabbed her hair tight and held her over the edge of the bed where she retched into a bucket.

Lara, wasn't as strong as she wished, but she tried. However the tears still stung the back of her eyes and threatened to fall. She could not allow herself to show weakness before the madman that wanted her husband and her husbands lineage dead.

Zod forced her to look up at him again by pulling on her hair. He licked his lips. "Delicious. You'll soon learn your place. _Slave_." With his free hand he pat her cheek and then stepped back. Turned on his heel and left her. Once alone she turned her face into her arm and wept.

She whispered a silent plea, _"Please be safe my sons. You are our hope. The light that lingers in my heart. I love you Kal-El, Kar-El. I love you my husband, my mate, my king, my Jor-El. I hope, if I do not survive this ordeal, that none of you will ever give up._ '

* * *

  
He walked out of the room holding a most precious prisoner. One of the key's to his continued success.

Out in the hall he found Jax-Ur and walking up behind him, Ursa-Ka.

He smiled upon seeing her and held out his hand. She walked up to him and placed her hand in his. He lifted it and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"What news have you?"

Ursa-Ka smirked. "Great news, my liege. The castle has fallen. Though there was a great battle. Many were lost, but in the end, our side won and those who do not obey who survived have been placed in the dungeons."

"Good."

Jax-Ur grunted. "Not all good news, Ursa-Ka. But it is ever up to me to give the bad news."

Dru-Zod's eyes narrowed as he gazed at Jax-Ur. "What bad news?"

"Jor-El lead the people against your soldiers. But in the end he disappeared. No sight nor sign of him. Not even among the dead."

He hissed through his teeth. "Damn it. If he and his brother are still on the loose it will spell trouble soon enough."

Ursa placed a hand on Dru's shoulder. "There are bounty hunters we can send."

"None that are swift enough. None that have a dragon mount."

"They are a resourceful bunch."

Jax-Ur nodded. "Nothing to be lost, but a few bounty hunters if they can't get the job done. And if they can't get the job done, well then they weren't worth anything anyway."

He paused in thought and then nodded. "You're right. Dispatch the bounty hunters. I want them _alive_."

They blinked at him.

"Why, my lord?" Jax-Ur frowned.

Ursa stared up at him, wide-eyed.

"I want to kill them in front of... _the people_." He'd almost said Lara's name. But it would be even better before all of Krypton. So that they would no longer view members from the House of El as their hope.

Ursa sighed. "So dramatic."

Jax-Ur snickered. "Sometimes dramatic is a good thing. It'll teach the people who truly rules them now and we can get back to the ways of old."

She sighed, "I suppose, our child will have need of a slave one day," she placed a hand against her stomach.

Dru-Zod blinked and stared at that hand where it lay. "Are you... _pregnant_ Ursa?"

She nodded. "Yes. About three months now, my love."

He grinned. "Already providing an heir to the throne."

"I did not think of that. Our child will need tutors."

"We've time to think about all that later, Ursa, my dear. For now we need to concentrate on making certain that the House of El does not rise from the ashes of their ruination."

Ursa raised on her tiptoes to press a kiss along his stubbled jaw. "Very well. But I can no longer be on the battlefield until our child is born."

"I do hope the child is an Alpha, Ursa."

"As do I. If not, we can but try again."

He nodded and then Ursa-Ka walked off to her quarters. Then he turned to walk side-by-side with Jax-Ur to where soldiers waited for him.

"The castle has fallen. We've got the Queen."

There were cheers heard throughout the hall.

"And now, for those of you who are bounty hunters, I must dispatch all of you to bring me back alive, Zor-El, Kara Zor-El, the twins of Lara Lor-Van, and most importantly Jor-El. We must set an example of them to the people. Their death will be at the dawn after they've been captured and brought back here. After all, they dared to change the decree of our ancestors, to go against Rao's teachings! They think we traitors, but they were the ones to betray us and our trust in them first."

There were shouts and grunts of anger - all directed at Jor-El and the members of his family.

"Seyg-El would surely be ashamed were he alive to see what has become of his Kingdom. Not even Zor-El attempted to stop Jor-El when he learned of his intentions to change our way of life. Taking away the slaves that helped us in exchange for us giving them a clean water, fresh food, good clothes, hot baths, and warm beds."

There were nods among them. He looked for any tell tale sign of disgust or disturbance. He would not tolerate even the slightest of potential of a spy among their number, or a weakening of stance. Anyone whose belief in the old ways and his words faltered had to be watched, or taken out, one way or another.

"I know some of you lost slaves during Jor-El's reign. Some of you lost other things. Maybe some of you were slaves and wanted that life back. But, because you all came to the defense of the True Kingdom of Krypton, you will be given a choice. You can continue to be free and select yourselves a slave once everything has been cleaned up, or you can return to the Masters you were torn from."

There was a hush over the hall and he waited, watching. Saw many of their faces light up. Grinning. Smirking. Clapping. Was that a frown he saw? A tick of an eyebrow? A slight shake of the head?

He noted each one and turned to whisper to those who'd been loyal to him long before Jor-El had taken the throne and asked them to investigate the individuals he pointed out.

Jax-Ur hummed. "Well, now what, my liege?"

"I shall be retiring for the eve. Feel free to raid the kitchens and the wine cellar. I am sure you're all hungry. Jax-Ur here has been kind enough to lend us some of his slaves for the evening. So, do enjoy." He smirked and turned as the soldiers whooped and clapped hands on the backs of their fellow comrade-in-arms.

He just had to keep them happy. Keep them compliant. And they'd follow him even to the end of the world. Krypton would _not_ be destroyed. Not by the House of El that had been corrupted from within and had left no one viable to continue the traditions so ingrained in their culture.

"Krypton will continue. It will thrive. It will not become a toy, a guinea pig for you to play with and mock, Jor-El. Neither will you steal what does not belong to you." Lara Lor-Van was his as she had always been meant to be since she'd presented Omega and he had presented Alpha. It had been ordained by the late King, Seyg-El. And Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van had defied their king - a treasonous act.

Yes, Lord General Dru-Zod, conqueror of Krypton would fix his country that Jor-El had near torn asunder with his ridiculous views.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd ask if you enjoyed the chapter, but I feel it's a pretty dark and depressing chapter. But it's a part of the story that needs to be told... I thought. So I'd still like to know what you thought of the chapter?
> 
> What do you think of Jor-El? Lara Lor-Van? Dru-Zod? Who are you rooting for? What are your hopes and dreads for this story? What emotions has this tale thus far invoked? What questions do you have? Etc. I am curious... and after writing this chapter I need to go read myself something lighthearted. I about cried when I was working on this chapter, multiple times and had to take some break now and then and munch on some comfort foods and cuddle with my cats.


	5. Allies Sought

Zor-El knew that if the House of El was to survive the onslaught of the rebellion that Lord General Dru-Zod had led then allies would be needed. Even if the King, his brother, Jor-El, and his brother's wife the Queen, Lara Lor-Van had been caught by Zod's forces and beheaded, then he more than ever needed to gain allies to ensure the continued safety and continuation of the line via his daughter and his brothers sons.

His grip tightened around Allura In-Ze's waist. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek.

He felt a hand upon his. Soft and warm. Felt fingers caress his knuckles and the back of his hand and he knew she sought to soothe him, but he knew too she could not be as calm as she appeared.

Allura tilted her head back upon his shoulder as Rad-Shaj flew across the night sky. "Zor-El, my heart, worry not, Krypton's hope yet lives and we have seen it so."

"They are too young and I fear will not understand ere the end of the war Dru-Zod did bring to the walls of Krypton's Castle and it's King and Queen within." His brother and his wife might yet be dead, but he did not wish to think it. Hoped only that they survived. Somehow.

"Then visit them we must, when we can, to ensure they remain safe. It is _all_ we can do; for now."

"How long before we lay eye upon them, Allura? Already do I sorely miss Kara, our precious daughter."

She turned her head so that their cheeks and jawlines brushed. "As do I, but until we've gotten allies, gathered those who escaped to an unknown location, we cannot see them. We cannot dare lest we be followed and place them all in danger. I would be parted from them forever if it meant their continued existence, difficult and painful as it may be."

He could do naught but nod. "I know. We can but hope that Dru-Zod, with his disbelief in magic, does not seek out some wizard of yore whose magic might yet lead his forces to their door."

"They only know the name of Kara."

Zor-El gulped past the lump in his throat. "And with her, Kar-El."

"Mayhaps, my dear," she chuckled as the wind whipped back her hair as Rad-Shaj picked up speed, but the laughter did not last, for their was little to laugh or smile about in these troubling times, "we should seek out a magic user of our own who can hide their location even from a wizard of yore and any who hold such powers."

In his head, through the touch telepathic link with the Emerald Dragon on whose back they rode above the clouds, spoke. ' _Agree with Allura In-Ze does Rad-Shaj. Together find a user of magics we shall.'_

Krypton's people cared little for magic, but Zor-El, his wife, and the dragon Raj-Shad were not so naïve as to think that their enemies would not use it against them. Dru-Zod was certainly one who believed in the old adage, _all is fair in love and war_. And this was _war_. Could never be considered love. Certainly not be him and those who suffered because of the traitorous Kryptonian Alpha that had been born into the House of Zod. A once honorable house. But then, it had been honorable under the old laws as governed by the former rulers descended of the House of El.

"Change does come at a price, but this is too high a price to pay, Allura," he grumbled against her ear as he turned his head.

Allura's hand moved to grip the reins tighter while his hold remained firm around her waist.

Rad-Shaj descended, aimed for a spot just beyond the lights of one large city, landing within the walls of the Palace.

"Rad-Shaj, old friend, do you think it wise to land here?"

 _"Wise it may not be, but here find allies we should."_ The dragon replied.

However he heard the drawing of swords from their sheaths, booted feet hitting the ground, hard and swiftly approaching. His whole body tensed and with him Allura. Yet Rad-Shaj remained unflinching.

"Who dares trod upon the Palace grounds?" One young man gritted out, his sword end pointed at them. Zor-El judged him to be no more than fourteen rotations of the sun. A squire then he thought and not yet a full fledged knight and beside him another within a year or two of his age. The one to speak a brunette and the other beside him sported long blonde hair.

Rad-Shaj huffed a breath of air. Yet the two young men - boys really - stood their ground with swords at the ready.

Allura leaned back to whisper, "Zor-El, do not remain silent. Introduce yourself to the would-be-knights."

He heard others approach, their weapons drawn. There was little doubt in his mind that archers had their bows pointed and ready to shoot.

"I am Zor-El of Krypton, a Kingdom far beyond these lands and long hidden beyond the veil. And with me my dear wife, Allura In-Ze, and our companion, my mount, the dragon, Rad-Shaj."

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "You dare to threaten the Kingdom of Gotham?"

"We are not here to threaten... Gotham. We are beyond our lands to seek allies and refuge from our would-be-assassins who even now have their clutches upon our Queen."

Someone else approached, sure and light of foot.

He watched the gathering of warriors part to form a path. Saw them bow and knew this person had to be of royal lineage. Perhaps even their king? He but hoped the individual of a noble and righteous heart.

"Calm down, warriors. Let us hear out our guest's reason for being here."

Many glared. Some lowered their weapons, but did not place them back in their sheathes or quivers, or wherever else they may have hidden the weapons they carried upon their persons.

"Rad-Shaj, please allow me to touch the ground."

With a sigh of breath, Rad-Shaj lowered a wing which Zor-El slid off of and stood upon the soil of the Kingdom of Gotham within the walls of it's Palace.

He knelt before the man, whose scent was that of an Alpha, strong and sure. Saw upon his head a glint of gold, a crown, with glittering jewels touched by the light of the moon. In the center of the crown a single malachite, and on the right and left of it lapis lazuli gems. Yet smaller gems dotted the sides, rhodium, garnet, and sunstone. Quite different from the simple circlets that the royals of Krypton donned with their single, or triple gems. He doubted too, that the meaning of the gems held the same as the meaning they had in his homeland that he already missed so much despite it having not been even twenty-four hours since he'd escaped the assassination attempt upon all who were part of the House of El. "Forgive us our intrusion. I am Zor-El of the House of El, brother of the King of Krypton, Jor-El." He felt the need to repeat himself.

"Then, Prince Zor-El, you have no need to bow before me. Please stand and tell me, King Thomas Wayne the First of the Kingdom of Gotham, of your plight."

He glanced up and rose to his full height. Could ill afford to let his body tremble even once from what he'd thus far experienced in so short a time.

"King Thomas, my brother, King Jor-El had recently changed the laws of Krypton. Not everyone agreed. Least of all it seems his once brother-in-arms, Lord General Dru-Zod of the House of Zod. We thought him friend and ally, but behind our backs he schemed. Gathered those of like mind to overthrow our humble and gentle leader, my dear brother and best-friend. I learned only this morrow of his intentions. I was near too late to warn and the Queen had just given birth to twin sons. The Queen was to weak to go, so I led my brother, my wife, my daughter, and the twins away from the castle's keep."

Thomas's brows furrowed. "Go on, Prince Zor-El, there is more to this story is there not?"

"There is. On the dragon Rad-Shaj's back did we flee. My wife Allura In-Ze and I, with our daughter, and the twins of my brother and the Queen. Jor-El would not leave with us and turned back in hopes of getting to the Queen and saving her from whatever Zod had planned. I know not what has taken place, only that to keep the children with us would endanger them. So we found them guardians, though the three could not stick together, certainly not the twins. They are to be given new names so that it will be difficult for the assassins and bounty hunters Zod is likely to send to find them."

Above, on the back of Rad-Shaj, he heard his wife sob and wished to join her, to weep with her, hold her in his arms and give comfort to her as she did him. But comfort would have to wait.

"I see," Thomas Wayne, current King of Gotham hummed. "Well then, I know not what laws your King tried to change, but as King he had the right to do so. Might I ask what law he altered?"

"Slavery was to be outlawed. Yet we were to have a vote on whether slavery should be reinstated or not. All could vote, even once slaves. We believed that none of the freed slaves would vote to return to condoning that which kept them from freedom. But because of the outrage against it, Jor-El was allowing it and all the people of Krypton, no matter their designation, socioeconomic status, or caste, to vote."

"And yet, you came to a nation where slavery is a part of our culture."

"Then you will stand with Zod?" His stomach sank. If they were allies of Zod, then their hope was surely lost and their people further doomed.

The man shook his head. "No. The Kingdom of Gotham will stand with the House of El. We may be a slave nation, but slaves can purchase their freedom, if they want. Our system works and many do not seem to mind."

Zor-El did not know whether it was a good thing or not, but he would not seek to change the ways, the ideals, the laws of another Kingdom. Certainly not while his own was in peril. The people of Krypton did not seem to even want a middle ground to work with that might gradually lead to no slavery at all. But then, he did not think Zod had only allowed Kyptonians into his ranks. No, the madman had allies outside the veil. If only he knew _who_.

He bowed. "Thank you, King Thomas of Gotham. I am grateful."

"Don't thank me yet. There is much to discuss, plan, strategize if we are to help your people. Why don't you and your omega stay as our guest. We have the room."

"I... need to gather reinforcements from my own homeland." It could not just be himself, Allura, and a dragon. Why would any kingdom's people help just two people without any aid from those who were in dire need of help?

"At least stay the night. Enjoy a hot meal and some other creature comforts. One must rest so that they are fresh of mind and do not suffer from exhaustion. You and your people will need all their strength."

After a brief moment of thought, he dipped his head. "Thank you, King Thomas. We accept your generous offer, but will need to leave before the time of no shadows."

Rad-Shaj lowered a second wing and Allura slid down to stand beside Zor-El. She took her husbands hand and smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty."

King Thomas nodded and turned around to address a pair of young Alpha's. "Lucas Trent and Andrew Pulaski, you are supposed to be guarding Prince Thomas and Prince Bruce with your mentors. Not out here in the courtyard. You are squires only, not knights."

Lucas frowned and sheathed his sword.

Andrew followed suit and placed an arm upon Lucas's shoulder. "Let us return to our mentor's, Lucas. It _is_ important that we keep an eye on the heir to the throne and his little brother."

Lucas grumbled, "I'm only three years older than the heir."

Zor-El could hear them, whereas the King surely could not. Their voices were whispers, but once outside the veil where the sun was somehow tinged red, strange powers manifested. Including super hearing.

"And six years older than the younger. I know, Lucas."

"The elder is a brat." He grumbled beneath his breath.

"Which is why we need to keep an eye on him as well as his younger brother."

"Why did we accept this job, Andrew?"

"Well, you did not wish to be a slave, Lucas, and I did not wish to be a disappointment to my family."

"Guess it is a better gig then whatever would have happened had I not petitioned the King for a position among the knights."

Zor-El held his wife's hand and followed Gotham's King into the Castle. Perhaps Thomas Wayne, King of Gotham did not enjoy slavery as much as his keeping it in law might have indicated. Perhaps things might have been better had Jor-El not tried to change the ways of their people so drastically. But even he had believed in his brother's vision. Yet it had cost Jor-El and Zor-El both so much. Yet he could not bring himself to resent his brother, only Dru-Zod and his blind followers.

* * *

  
Thomas sighed as he sank down upon his throne. Gazed out at those gathered in the great hall. Took in hand his wife, Martha's as she sat next to him upon her own seat. And then the boys came running into the hall.

Thomas Wayne Jr. ran after Bruce with a wooden sword. "I shall see your head roll, demon!"

Bruce shook his head and ran up behind the throne. "Mother! Help me! Please!?"

Martha chuckled and shook her head. "Boys! Not in front of our guests."

Thomas stood up and glared at his children. "You two will sit. Thomas you will put that toy away."

"Father, I was only jesting." He stared up at him, his blue eyes so like his own, wide.

"I know, but this is undignified behavior better saved for the play room."

His eldest sighed and sheathed the wooden sword at his waist.

The boy was twelve. The age many of his peers had entered the ranks of the military. He himself had been a part of the military during his own sire's reign. The people would expect it. There had already been whispers since his eldest's birthday celebration nigh three months ago. Yet he had been brandishing a toy sword long before that. Maybe it was time to redirect his energies.

There was to be a war, now that he'd agreed to help the House of El to regain their footing in their own Kingdom.

It was the last thing he wanted, for worry that his son may not survive. There had been close calls with himself, and even his younger brothers. One had lost an eye. He'd been lucky that was all he lost. For another had lost that which would have given him his own heirs.

Placing a hand on his eldest son's shoulder he turned to the hall and the people. Felt Martha's gaze upon his back. Knew she would not like this, but as Queen, like his status as King, they would both have to bear the burden.

"Hear me now, people of Gotham," he waited for them to look up from their plates to him and his family. Let them finish chewing on their food and waited for their glasses and silverware to be set back down on the table.

Saw even Zor-El and Allura In-Ze gaze upon them.

"Let it be known, that this night, not only do we declare war against Lord General Dru-Zod of Krypton, but that my eldest will be joining the ranks of the army as squire to Alfred Pennyworth."

"Sir Pennyworth is not of Gotham," one of the knights in the hall pointed out, "why choose him?"

"Because he is a good man, a good knight, and I fought beside him during the war with Metropolis that helped us free Blüdhaven from their rule."

"Yet their King and Queen are dead and they are now led by a tyrant."

"That is unfortunate that they went from one tyrannical ruler to another. If only their daughter could be found. _However_ , I stand by my word. I also add that Alfred Pennyworth is a part of the same legion as my sons guards and their squires."

Thomas the younger gulped, "Father... must I join the army?"

He looked down at his eldest son and tried to smile. Yet it did not meet his eyes. "Yes, my son. It is a part of growing up. At your age, I too, walked onto the battlefield. But you will need training first and will not yet see a field of battle."

Bruce peaked around the back of his mother's throne. "Mother, can I join the army too?"

Martha turned and brushed her hand through Bruce's hair. "No, Bruce, you are too young."

"When can I?" He blinked, his eyes wide and so like his mother's.

"If, there is still a war, then in three years."

"But, Tommy get's to join now." He pointed out, lower lip jutting out.

"That is because he is twelve. You are only nine."

"I'll won't be nine forever, Mother. Please?"

Martha looked to him and felt the people within the hall gazing upon them. Waiting.

"Let us compromise. You cannot join any battles, Bruce. But you can train."

"Can I be Alfred's squire, Father?" He titled his head back to gaze up into his eyes.

"A knight may only have one squire, my son."

Prince Thomas stared down at his feet and then back up. "Let Bruce be the squire of Alfred Pennyworth, Father. I shall be the squire of another. Perhaps Uncle Jacob's?"

Martha blinked and smiled. "I think that would be perfect. Who else better than my brother, for young Thomas, and Sir Pennyworth for Bruce?"

The hall remained quiet as King Thomas mulled it over. Even should neither of his sons partake of a battle, at least they would be well trained to defend themselves should the need arise. Lucas Trent, Andrew Pulaski and their mentors too would be there. All of them stringently loyal to the crown.

"Very well, Prince Thomas Wayne the Second, and Prince Bruce Wayne. On the morrow you will be sent to the campsite where you shall begin your training."

Bruce grinned. "Thank you Father. Thank you Mother."

It was nice, the King of Gotham thought, to see his shy, stoic younger son smile. "You are welcome, my son."

The eldest of the two prince's bowed to his father. "I shall not let you down, Father." He turned to his mother. "Mother, I intend to make you proud."

"I _am_ proud of you, Thomas," she held out her hand and took their eldest sons hand. Brought him and Bruce close and hugged them both.

Gotham's King turned to the people and waved a hand. "You may resume your meal and discussions among yourselves." He moved to sit down and waited as the servants placed a table in front of him, his wife and sons. Then the table was soon filled with an assortment of meats, vegetables, fruits, cheeses, and mead.

And for a moment, he could forget about the worries that a war and its battles would soon bring. One night to forget until the morrow when talk of strategies would begin.

* * *

  
Rad-Shaj, knowing his rider safe, took wing above the palace. Flew through the dark slow drifting clouds of night. The cool breeze against his scales a welcome relief helping to alleviate an itch upon his scales.

He headed for the highest mountain and landed upon a ledge.

From within a mighty roar and the sound of rock jumping up and falling down upon the cave ground.

Deep black eyes peered out from behind a long svelte sky-blue snout.

The larger dragon's tongue slid out and they hissed at him.

' _Kia-Nite, it is I, Rad-Shaj. To you come I. Missed you much have I.'_

_'Where have you been these moons?'_

_'Prince Zor-El was I with. Brew trouble does Krypton. Zod, vile he is.'_

_'Krypton you should forget. Hatchlings meet you must.'_

He blinked. Followed her as she backed into the cave. Saw in one corner a nest close to a pit of lava.

Three of four eggs had hatched.

_'Where be the hatchlings?'_

_'Py-Shaj, Ehn-Shaj, Rada Rad-Shaj, here be your sire, Rad-Shaj the Emerald.'_

He blinked again. Watched as from behind stalactites two blue dragonet's and one green dragonet emerge. By the crest upon Enh-Shaj's head, he could tell the blue dragon a male and the other two females.

Lowering his stomach to the ground, he lowered his head too so that he could press his snout against each of the young hatchlings. 

_'Keep them we cannot, Kia-Nite. This you know. Protect the House of El heirs could they.'_

She growled at him. _'Why help them should I? Dragons they are not. Kill us do they.'_

_'Kill me never has Zor-El. Protect our young will the House of El. Here be danger. Risky it is.'_

He lifted himself up to his full height, though kept his head low so as not to hit it upon the ceiling of the cave.

_'Fine. Take them you may. Kill them should they and death you shall know.'_

_'Understand, does Rad-Shaj, Kia-Nite's decree.'_

He watched her turn from him. Felt the sting of the end of her tail on his snout. No blood, but well he understood. Him she would not near until she knew their hatchlings safe and grown.

With his jowl he picked up each dragonet and placed them on his back, their wings as yet not developed enough for flight.

The last egg he picked up with his tail and held. Once out of the cave he took wing again and flew. His movements careful so as not to drop any of the dragonets or the as yet unhatched egg.

First, the blue female he did deliver to the building where Kara Zor-El and Kar-El sheltered. Next he set the unhatched egg at the door of the Kent's. Tapped his nails against the door and then flew off when he heard footsteps approach. After he headed back for Gotham. Found the window of the rooms where Thomas Wayne Jr. and Bruce Wayne slept. The green male he nudged into Thomas Wayne Jr.'s room and the blue male into Bruce Wayne's room.

Just before he sent them to their future riders, he left them with words. To the dragonet's he'd said.

_'This be your rider. Take care well of them and take care of you they shall. Know who they are upon touch you shall, for only one of their kind converse with you can they.'_

He said something similar to the egg, but he also had a feeling that it held secrets in it that not even their mother had been aware.

_'If twins you be, then bond both you shall to a set. In time a rider you shall have, both.'_

With the dragonets and egg delivered he landed back on the courtyard grounds of the Gotham Castle. Circled round and round before lowering his body, legs tucked in and tail wrapped around him as far as it could reach. He lay his head upon his back and closed his eyes. There would be time to worry come the morrow and he was ever so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am debating whether to skip over the reaction to the baby dragons, or not. Ah... there is just so much going on. But at least we got a tiny little glimpse of the Wayne's.
> 
> So, what do you think of the story thus far? Which characters are you rooting for? Which character do you want to see suffer? Etc. Etc.
> 
> What do you hope happens next? What are you dreading, or worried about happening?
> 
> I'm debating on a time leap to a few weeks/months. Because I don't think there's anything that needs to be addressed that already hasn't been, but do feel free to tell me if you think there is something I should address in the fic before doing any leap in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
